


Hypothetical

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: Aerois Campaign - Fandom, Yogscast "High Rollers" D&D Campaign
Genre: An Attempt At Emotional Comfort, Emotionally Constipated Boys, Friendship, Gen, Hypothetical Questions, Lucius Tries, M/M, Secrets, could be pre-relationship, he really does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: Lucius tries to talk to Quil about his family.
Relationships: Lucius & Quil, Lucius/Quil
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Hypothetical

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey, so not my first time writing for this fandom, but it is my first time posting it on here.
> 
> Thank you for reading and drop me a comment if you'd like
> 
> Bye!!!

“Quil?”

Quil looks up from his map curiously, watching as Lucius lingers uncertainly in the doorway of the Stormchaser’s map room.

“Are you okay?” he asks, looking the high elf over. He still has a few faded cuts and bruises from his secret meetings with the Wolfpack. Quil still doesn’t know what happened exactly (and he supposes he could always ask but that seems like a wasted use for his eye), but from the way Lucius has been avoiding them he figures it wasn’t something great. He hopes whatever happened doesn’t effect their relationship with the pack.

“Fine,” Lucius replies stepping further into the room.

Skeptical, Quil nods. “Okay.” He looks back down at his map, carefully picking up his navigator tool and quill. “Is there anything you wanted to talk about?”

Lucius is quiet for a long moment before saying, “Yes.”

He falls silent again.

Quil looks over at him expectantly.

Lucius picks up one of Quil’s spare quills, fiddles with it, and puts it back. He rocks back and forth on his heels, picking the quill up again, and lets out a soft breath.

“Hypothetically,” he starts, putting the quill down again. “Hypothetically, if I knew something about someone on the crew should I talk to them about it?”

Interested, Quil put his tools down and looks over at Lucius. “What sort of thing?”

“Nothing,” Lucius says quickly, shaking his head. “It’s,” he forces a laugh, “_hypothetical_.”

Quil narrows his eyes. “Right?”

“Let’s say, hypothetically, one of our crew’s family thought they were dead,” Lucius says slowly, staring intently at the map.

Quil feels his stomach drop, but he forces himself to be calm when he says, “Okay.”

“And, you know, hypothetically they didn’t know that their secret was out.” Lucius grabs the quill again, trying to twirl it between his fingers. He manages to smear ink all over his fingers. With a displeased look, he puts it back. “And, let’s say hypothetically, it’s been hard to bring up this secret.”

Quil’s heart hammers in his chest. “Okay.”

“What, hypothetically, would be the best way to bring it up. Hypothetically.” Lucius turns to look at him, his lips turning up in a kind smile.

“Well, hypothetically,” Quil begins, looking down at his half drawn map. “Hypothetically, it would be best to wait until this person brings up this secret. Perhaps this person isn’t ready to talk about it. Much like, I suspect, you aren’t ready to talk about your family. Or Aila isn’t ready to discuss the fact that she’s most likely from another planet.”

Quil peeks over at Lucius from the corner of his eye, watching him nod solemnly.

“That makes sense,” he admits folding his arms behind his back. “Thank you for your council, Quartermaster.”

“Right.”

Lucius turns to leave but stops in the door. He lets out a soft breath and says, “Hypothetically, I hope this person can confide in somebody on this ship when they’re ready.”

Quil’s smile is sad when he says, “Hypothetically I know they’ll think about it.”

Lucius nods again and leaves the room.

The moment he’s gone Quil sags against the table.


End file.
